Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower (The Anbu Child Series)
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: Assigning on a mission to capture a missing-nin named Mukade... Naruto Uzumaki, Bell Ciera, Sakura Haruno, Yamato and Sai wield chakra-knives. At the one thousand year old city ruins of Rouran, they confront Mukade, a time traveller attempting to dominate the Ninja World with the power of the Ryūmyaku, an ancient chakra flowing deep underground.


(Bell's Point Of View)

Team Kakashi were all out on a mission to Rouran to defeat a man named Mukade by using our Chakra knifes to cut the strings of the puppets that Mukade uses to defeat us.

As of now, we were in the desert, in Rouran, defeating puppets and trying to get to Mukade.

Naruto forgot about the Chakra blades and how we were going to use them to defeat the puppets, so he just does a Rasengan which destroyed the puppet but didn't know that it was covered in paper bombs on the inside.

Sai sended an ink tiger to grab Sakura and Naru who were in the middle of the explosions from the paper bombs, but were able to get them out safely.

I jumped down from my post to see Naru on the ground as Sakura explained why he had to use the Chakra blades to destroy the puppets.

"When you are up against puppets, you can't let yourself get distracted by them... Just focus on the Chakra threads being used on the puppets... Let Chakra flow into your sword, and cut the Chakra threads... That's how you defeat the puppets... Come on, we learned about this already!"

I walked over to Naru and helped him stand as he spoke, "Yea, right! I remember now! But more importantly... Were did the puppet master Mukade run off to anyway!?"

The three of them sighed as I just smiled at him as we ran over to where the sealing was until we ran into a big hole in the ground. Naru asked what this hole was doing here for which Captain Yamato answered.

"Mukade is trying to get to the lay line... It's under the ruins of Rouran..." Naru asked what the lay line was for which I answered, "It's a massive energy that flows around here... It's about an infinite amount of Chakra in the earth beneath us."

Naru was amazed as Sai made an ink like bird to take us down the hole where the sealing, made by the Fourth Hokage, was so we could stop Mukade.

Once we got down there, I remembered what Lady Tsunade told us about our mission.

**********Flash back brought to you by school being out for summer**********

We were all standing in front of Lady Tsunade as we all paid attention to her, except for Naru who was paying more attention to the Chakra sword, as she spoke.

"Yamato, you will lead Team Seven, Naruto, Bell, Sakura, and Sai... Go to the ruins of Rouran in the land of wind... As part of our pack with the Hidden Sand, we are to capture the rouge ninja Mukade... Mukade is trying to get to the Lay Line that lies beneath Rouran...

The Lay Line is a big source of Chakra energy... It was sealed away by the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu formula... Your orders is to protect that Sealing Formula with your life's..."

**********Flash back end brought to you by going to sleep over at my sisters house**********

We made it to the sealing room where we saw the Fourth Hokage's kunai in the middle of the room which sealed off the Lay Line.

What shocked us was that we saw Mukade walking towards the Sealing Formula then faced towards us as he spoke, "Well, it seems that you are to late to stop my plans... I possess the power of the Lay Line and use it to power my puppet Jutsu... And I not just use it to rule over the five great nations, but the entire universe!"

Captain Yamato spoke up, "I highly doubt it... You will never be able to break the seal that the Fourth Hokage placed upon it!"

Mukade walked up to the sealing kunai and knelled down as he spoke, "Yes, I am fully aware of that... I will just absorb the sealing formula!"

He said some words that undid the sealing formula for which Naru ran at Mukade for which I was right behind him, following Naru.

Mukade took the kunai out of its place, unsealing the Lay Line which made a shining bright beam come out of it and it slowly grew to cover the whole room.

Naru tried running back, but he was already caught in the light, right as I grabbed his hand as we were both pulled into the Lay Line's power./

The Last thing I heard was Sakura calling out our names as Sai took her to safety, away from the Lay Line on his ink like bird.

**********Time skip brought to you by planning to write this one shot all day**********

I felt someone shaking my shoulder for which made me open my eyes to see Naru looking down at me with a worried look. "Bell! Are you okay?" I smiled at him and nodded as he helped me stand up.

I looked around to see that we were in some sort of building and when I looked up, I saw that there were five circles that covered the ceiling. I saw that it was the only way out.

Naru saw this as well so he picked me up, bridal style which shocked me, and started to jump up to the ceiling where we saw that the circles were windows so Naru broke then to get out of the building.

Once we were out, we looked around to see that we were in some sort of city for which we both looked in amazement.

Naru put me down as we looked at each other then nodded as we went to see where we were .

Jumping along the buildings, we landed in the middle of building for which we looked on in amazement at the sights that we were seeing.

Then, we heard some sort of noise coming from the distance for which we looked to see three puppets coming our way. This shocked us as they surrounded us and tried to kill us.

I decided that I had to drive some of the puppets away from Naru for which I jumped off one of the puppets for which it would follow me.

I saw that two of the puppets were following me, but when I looked around, I saw that Naru was no where to be found. I sighed as I took out my Chakra blade and cut the strings off the puppets.

I saw that more was coming my way so I hurried and put on my gloves and thrusted my hands towards them, making wind blast at them as I cut their strings.

I breathed out air as no more was coming for me so I turned on my Chakra sensory to find Naru for which I did and I also felt three Chakra's near him as well.

My eyes widen, thinking that Naru was in trouble so I put Chakra into my feet to move faster as I found them to see Naru sitting down with three Anbu members in front of him.

Landing in the middle of Naru and the three men, I pulled out my Chakra blade and went into attack position for which the man in front lifted up his hands in defense position.

I felt Naru put a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright Bell... They saved me!" My eyes widen a little bit as the man in front asked if I was also from the Leaf Village for which I nodded.

The Man only took off his mask part of the way to show that he was from the Leaf Village as well which made me relax a little bit, but not all the way.

Putting away my Chakra Blade, the Anbu member in front told us to leave the city before we get into any more danger then they left.

I sighed as Naru tried to find them, but they already disappeared. "We can't leave... We have a mission... Right Bell?" I nodded as I looked over to see Naru's bandaged up leg which made me sigh.

I put his arm around my shoulder then I helped him jump from building to building unitl we got to a place where there was a festival going on, and the people looked like they were waiting for someone.

We jumped closer until we saw a red headed lady waving at her people from above in a higher building. I heard Naru mumble something on he lines of, "it's her..."

I asked him if he knew her for which he answered, saying that he saw her when he first woke up in that building that I woke up from before.

I nodded as I saw her walk forward for which the ground before her fell for which Naru took his arm away from my shoulder then jumped down and caught her and brought to safety.

I jumped down next to them for which I saw that the girl slapped him many times for which I giggled at there interaction.

I then felt Chakra natures coming towards us for which I pulled out my Chakra blade and went in front of Naru and the girl, protecting them as I see that it was the three men from before.

"So, you didn't keep your promise..." The blonde haired Anbu said as Naru stood up from behind me and spoke, "Hey! I had no choice... I saw that girl fall from the tower, what was I supposed to do.

The red head girl stood up as well, "Excuse me! Just who are you people!" I heard Naru gasp, "Wait a minute! Don't tell me that you are here to assassinate her!"

Naru ran from behind me and at the man for which he jumped and caught Naru in a headlock and had a kunai at his throat as he spoke, "Hold on... Just relax... Don't get the wrong idea... Were here to protect the queen too."

I quickly moved behind the blonde masked man and held my Chakra blade to his throat, "Release him... Now... I don't care who you are... But you do not threaten my friends, got it..."

The man quickly released Naru as I got a glimpse at his kunai to see that it was the Fourth Hokage's kunai which made my eyes widen as he turned to me.

"Impressive... I didn't even see you move..." I narrowed my eyes as I looked back down at the kunai he was holding then looked back at him, "Who are you, really..."

The man said that we should get to a safe place to talk about it for which we went into a building with stained glass as the three men stood in front of us as I stood next to Naru with my eyes still slightly narrowed.

Naru spoke, "Puppet attacks out of no where... The ruins of Rouran turning into this amazing city... I don't have any clue what is going on here... If you know something, then please, guys, just tell us..."

The three men looked at each other then nodded as the blonde man turned to us speaking, "I guess it can't be helped... I hate to do this, and I can't tell you guys everything, but I will tell you both what you need to know..."

They took off their masks so I could now see that there was Choza Akimichi and Shibi Aburame where the other two behind there masks, but what really surprised me was to see that the man in front of us was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Naru's father.

The Fourth Hokage continued, "The Leaf Village sent us here on a top secret mission... You are right, though, this isn't the Rouran that you both know... But if my guess of this is correct, you both came from Rouran from the future."

This made me close me eyes, letting this sink all in. Once I opened my eyes, I gave them a small smile, happy to know that we were in good hands.

Minato Namikaze spoke, "I didn't want to tell you anything because if someone from the future alters something in this era, the events of history could be drastically changed... This is roughly twenty years before your own time, and another shinobi from your time came here six years ago... Like you guys, he randomly found himself here, his name is Mukade..."

Naru then started to freak out because we were after the same guy, so Naru didn't get what was going on at all which made me giggle at his actions.

Minato looked at us and spoke, "Please... just tell us what happened to you both... We will start from there, maybe we will learn something..."

Naru looked at me and I nodded, telling him to speak for which he did. "The five of us... We followed Mukade to the Lay Line... But before we could get to him, he absorbed the Jutsu formula into his body... And then..."

Minato finished what Naru was saying, "Both you two and Mukade must have somehow been carried back in time with the transportation technique..."

Naru shook his head, "I still don't really get it... Does that mean that we can never go back home?" Minato hummed, "You said that he absored the sealing technique into his body,. right? Maybe if you defeat Mukade, time will correct itself and it will turn into the future."

Naru then smiled, "You think so!" Minato just stared at us, "I'm not sure... But either way, we must bring Mukade down or all of time will be disrupted."

Naru then ran up to Minato, "Wait! I remember now! I knew it! That's why you look familiar! You look like the mountain side image of the Fourth Hokage!"

This made me laugh out loud as I held my side from laughing to hard for which Naru looked confused as to why I was laughing. I wiped away a tear as I spoke, "Oh Naru, you have no idea..."

Shibi then looked at us, "Now that is a funny thing to say, there have only been three Hokage in the village up till now..." Choze folded his arms, "But they came from the future, it's a different now for them!"

Minato smiled and spoke, "That's enough about the future... The power of the Lay Line is deep underground of Rouran... Mukade is using that power to make fordable puppet soilders."

That reminded Naru and I about what Mukade said about the puppet soilders, but right when Naru was going to say something, the queen spoke up.

"That's enough! Stop speaking such lies! It wasn't some evil shinobi named Mukade who appeared in the city six years ago, it was a good man named Anrokuzan! And today, Anrokuzan works as my minister and has faithfully carried out my mother's wishes... He loves peace, he would never develop military weapons, and I won't you speaking ill of him!"

Minato spoke up, "I beg your pardon, you majesty... I don't mean to upset you, but this man has been deceiving you..." This made her gasp, "I refuse to believe such tales! In fact, if it's anyone to be suspicious, it's you!"

She pointed at Naru then started to walk away for which I asked her where she was going. She answered, "I am going to go ask him this myself..."

The Queen then ran off as Naru walked a few feet forward as Minato spoke, "I think that we should split up... You two stay with Queen Sara, and keep her safe."

Naru sighed, "Look, I don't mind guarding Sara at all... But our real mission is to capture Mukade... This entire mess got started because our team let him get away in the first place!"

Minato shook his head, "It would be faster if we looked for him because we are familiar with this city, besides, we can't include you in a mission that is already in progress... You should know that since you are a hidden leaf shinobi... Plus, protect Sara is equally important..."

I put a hand on Naru shoulder and nodded at the future Fourth Hokage as he held out two of his special kunai as he spoke, "I had these two made special for me, but you two hang on to it for now, and if you are ever in need, I will come to your aid immediately."

Naru tried to ask him a question for which he told us to go find Queen Sara and I nodded and took Naru's hand as we ran towards where she ran to.

We were jumping on the sides of buildings, looking for the queen, as we saw that she was in an elevator sort of contraction for which we caught up to her to see her being dragged into a room in the hallway.

Hurrying to her side, we both went into the room where Naru and I brought out our Chakra blades and activated them which scared the people who took the queen.

Taking off the robes from their heads and turning on the lights, we were confused as to what was going on for which the two people in front introduced themselves to be Sarai and Masako.

Naru and I put away our Chakra blades as Sarai said that this was the only way that Queen Sara would hear their plea which confused me, but Sara asked them what they wanted.

Sarai and Masako took us to an alley way where we could see the parade and we were behind the people who were cheering at the parade floats.

Sara put her hands together, "How beautiful! It's so wonderful to see the parade from down here... A while ago, Anrokuzan started this parade in my honor. I was still grieving with the sudden loss of my mother so he and my people tried to cheer me up!"

Sarai looked down and spoke, "You know, that's kind of funny... All of your "people" actually make fun of you and call you the puppet princess..."

This shocked Queen Sara as Masako told him to be quiet and she spoke to the queen, "Please forgive Sarai, your majesty, but still, I don't blame him for speaking for what is on his mind. All of us have had close family members taken away from us suddenly, and all because of the order you gave."

This made me narrow my eyes as Queen Sara denied it, "No, it's a lie! I have never given such an order!" Sarai answered, "Masako wasn't lying to you! I know it's happening because my own dad and brother were taken away."

Masako nodded, "It is said that captured people are being used to manufacture weapons, so we had no choice but to make an appeal to you..." Naru nodded, "Someone from my village said something like that too!"

Sara turned to him, "So, its still a lie! If what they were saying are true, why are my people being so happy and continue to cheer me on the way they do!"

Sarai turned towards Sara, "But nobody in this city is really happy, Sara..." She turned angrily at him, "What are you talking about! Just look! There are happy citizens all around you!"

I looked over to see the crowd, but what caught my eye was a Chakra string attached to one of the people in the crowd. I looked over at Naru who threw the Chakra blade at the string I was looking at which cut it, making the person fall down.

The blade came back to him, from which he caught, and ran over to the fallen person for which he brought back for us to see that it was a puppet the whole time.

Naru dropped the puppet on the ground and spoke, "Look... It's a puppet... All those people... There all puppets." Naru put his hand on the puppets admin and poured Chakra through it which showed at all the Chakra strings connected to the puppets in the crowd.

I looked up at the pole that the Chakra strings were connected too, "It looks like the Chakra threads coming out of that big pipe up there..." Sara turned towards Naru and I.

"Energy from the Lay Line flows through that pipe to bring power to the whole city... "

We then heard horns blowing out a tune as a puppet like person of Queen Sara came out on the balcony which was waving to all the puppets. Sara asked what was going on for which Naru answered.

"It's exactly what it looks like... Mukade has turned you into a puppet too!" She screamed that she wouldn't believe it then she ran off into the crowd of puppets for which Naru and I ran after her.

We found her in a stairwell, singing to herself, for which I jumped next to her and put my hand on her hand making her look up at me as I gave her a soft smile.

Naru walked down the stairs and spoke, "You were singing that the first time I saw you..." She looked at me then back at Naru, "My mother used to sit there and sing it to me all the time... It was Anrokuzan who convinced my mother to use the power of the Lay Line for the good of all our people.

Through my mothers ability to control the Lay Line, and Anrokuzan's engineering skills, Rouran was transformed into a city of a thousand towers in practically no time... But then, my mother died before our hopes and dreams for our city could be realized. When my mother died, I had no one else in my life except for Anrokuzan... I really had... No one at all..."

I gripped her hand with sympathy as Naru spoke, "Bell and I don't have parent's either... But we had a master named Pervy-Sage... He's also gone now... But even still, he left us something very precious... He passed on to my his gutsy ninja way, and never give up on something one you have got in your mind to do it! I bet your mother left you something precious too... Well then, you've got to think really hard about what your mother left you, and figure out what you have to do now... I am sure that you will find the answer..."

I looked at Queen Sara with a smile, "That's right... Just look inside yourself, and do what you have to do!" Naru nodded while adding, "And never, ever give up..."

Queen Sara gripped my hand then stood up and looked at the both of us, "Here it is... I have to find out what is really going on in Rouran. As queen, I am able to sense the power of the Lay Line... If I follow the flow of power of the pipe, maybe we will find something!"

Naru and I nodded as Sarai and Masako found us for which the four of us ran to the middle of the city where all the pipes joined together. Finding an exhaust vent, Sara spoke.

"This exhaust vent leads all the way to the central core that leads to the Lay Line itself." Naru knelled down and turned towards Sarai and Masako, "Don't worry... If we find your families we will be sure to rescue them, but for now, just stay here and wait for the others."

Sarai looked hopeful, "You're really going to help us?!" Sara looked at them, "I give you my word as queen that I will get them all out!" They nodded then ran away as Naru pulled up the gate that leads into the exhaust vent then we climbed down the ladder into it.

Once we got to a place where we could get out of the vent and into the Lay Line quarters, I put on my gloves as Naru nodded to me and I nodded back. Gathering Chakra to my have, I make a then point with wind around my hand that was able to open the gate out of the vent.

Naru and I jumped down from the vent as Queen Sara slowly fell out and landed on Naru. The way that they looked at each other after she fell made my heart twist into jealousy, put I just tried to ignore it as I went over to the side.

Looking over, I see many of the family members that the citizens were talking about, and they were all being used for manual labor to make puppets for Mukade.

The two finally got up for which they looked over as well. Queen Sara gasped as she watched them work, making puppets for Mukade, or Anrokuzan, and working against their will.

Her eyes narrowed, "I just can't believe it... Anrokuzan is really using my people to make weapons?! I am going to stop him! I need you to get me down there and quickly... Please Naruto..."

Naru nodded as he picked her up bridal style and jumped down to where she pointed to where he was supposed to take her.

I closed my eyes, trying to get the pain out of my heart from watching them be together then I jumped down myself to see that Sara has now closed down the Lay Line so the workers don't have to work anymore.

She ran back to us and spoke, "There, it is all shut down... The energy flowing from the Lay Line into the factory has ceased completely." I nodded as Naru spoke, "Way to go, Sara, now's our chance!"

Then, we saw Chakra threads connect to the puppets and control them to make them stand up and face us which made Naru and I go into Defense position.

We then heard a voice, "Your majesty, this is quite a surprise! What are you doing here?" Looking up at the balcony, we see a fat looking man who we guessed was Mukade.

Sara narrowed her eyes, "I stopped the flow of the Lay Line! I will not allow its power to be used for Warfare! As your queen, I order you to stop the production of these puppet solders and release these unfortunate citizens that you have captured and put into labor!"

Mukade just looked at us, "I see... So you know that much of what I am doing... Well, if that is the case, Sara, then I cannot allow you to live. A puppet should be a reasonable replacement for you... And besides, my puppet army is already complete... I no longer have the need for the Lay Line's power that you have cut off."

I looked over to the left to see three puppets solders for which I turned to look at Sara with a serious look and spoke, "Go Queen Sara, you must release all the of the citizens from their labor... We are going to capture this guy!"

She ran off as Naru looked up at the fat man, "Is that really you Mukade? You sure have put on some weight!"

Mukade smiled, "Give it to a Hidden Leaf Shinobi to fill the queen's head with noble nonsense... It has been six years since I last saw you two, hasn't it?"

Naru scoffed, "Heh, not for us, it was only yesterday! I don't know how you got so fat, but as long as you admit that you are Mukade then we are not letting you get away!"

Mukade laughed, "Mukade huh... I put that foolish name behind me long ago... I am now Master Anrokuzan of Rouran and I control this city!"

He brought his hands up to control the puppets as Naru said that he was no master as he brought down two puppets at once.

I looked behind me to see that puppets were coming closer to Queen Sara so I hurry and ran over to her while putting my gloves on and started to destroy the puppets.

Naru had the same idea for which he made a Rasengan and destroyed the puppets that I missed then told Queen Sara to get moving to help the citizens.

She ran past us as we kept destorying the puppets with our Jutsu's as I hear Mukade say something for which I couldn't hear as I looked over to see that the puppets grabbed Naru.

They cased him into a giant puppet, keeping there for which he couldn't move. I gasped as I looked back to see Sara, who stopped running, and was looking at Naru with concern, just like I was.

Mukade chuckled, "You can't escape... Can't muster up any strength... That's because the puppet that surrounds you is signifying up your Chakra!"

I clenched my teeth as Queen Sara told him to stop what he was doing as he spoke, coming down to our level, "I must say, I have to say thank you, Queen Sara. You took your late mothers place, and then your role as queen helped me with my plan of my to the daylight... But now, you have no more use to me, so the time for you is to die just like your mother did."

Queen Sara gapsed, "Don't tell me... You're the one who killed my mother!" I narrowed my eyes as the man who just smiled and spoke,

"Did you just now figure out the truth Sara? Well, your mother was a shrewder queen then you were. She saw through me right from the start and refused to cooperate with my plan. I couldn't ask for a better puppet then you Sara, a puppet basically asking to be controlled by me. However it is now time to make the switch to make the city myself."

Once he got to the ground, I stood in front of Queen Sara, trying to protect her, while making sure that Mukade doesn't get to her. He chuckled, "So you are going to stand in my way as well... Fine... You shall die as well!"

I heard Naru shouted from inside the puppet, "Mukade! I'm your enemy here! Forget them! Sara! Snap out of it!"

I turned around to see that Queen Sara as fallen to the ground, crying, which made me soften my eyes at her as Naru shouted once more, "Listen! You are not a puppet! Can you hear me!"

I see that Mukade lifted up his hand and brought a knife from one of the puppets then brought it up into the air to strike at us. I then felt a strong Chakra so I looked over to see the the Nine Tail's Chakra was acting up which made my eyes widen.

I saw that the knife was coming down straight towards us, and it was coming in to quickly so I wouldn't be able to dodge it so I stayed standing there, hoping that I could keep Queen Sara safe.

Watching as the knife came closer to us, I see that the Nine Tail's Chakra came down and blocked the knife from hitting us.

Looking up at Naru, I see that the Nine Tails Chakra was coming out from his body for which destroyed the puppet so he was able to get out from it's grip.

Naru jumped off one of the Chakra strings and thrust towards Mukade and punched him in the face. What shocked me was that his face was made of wood... He was a puppet.

His face healed up quickly as he stood up and spoke, "While I am in Rouran, my power is infinite!" He summoned more puppets to come after us as I see that Mukade turned into a giant spider like puppet.

Mukade turned its front hands into swords which tried to hit Naru then a drill came out of his mouth and tried to his Sara and I put I hurry and pick up Sara, bridal style, and took her away in time.

Naru jumped next to us, asking if we were alright for which we nodded as we were now surrounded by puppets. Naru jumped in front of us, trying to protect us as we slowly walked backward, away from the puppets and Mukade who were coming closer to us.

Suddenly, the puppets started to explode and the three Anbu from before jumped down in front of us and Minato asked if we were alright as he threw away his mask.

Naru told Queen Sara to free the captive and for me to go with her for which I nodded and we both ran over to where the citizens were.

I helped her take the handcuffs off their wrists and ankles as Queen Sara spoke, "Listen to me, we have to get out of here now! It is to dangerous to stay! Your families are all waiting for you above ground! Come on! This way!"

The citizen looked at me for which I nodded while speaking, "She's right, you have to follow Queen Sara to get to safety! Let's go!"

They nodded as all of us went up to where everyone else was where they all went back to their families, for which there were laughter and tears.

I smiled as I watched them but it quickly went away when we heard rumbles coming from below us and I told everyone to run for which we barely got away from the giant puppet body that Naru was hanging on too.

Naru shouted at Queen Sara to get her people to safety then shouted out my name which made me look at him, "Bell! You need to keep the Queen and her people safe! Got it!"

I narrowed my eyes then nodded as I looked at Queen Sara who spoke, "Everyone listen... Please follow me... We are going to run to the central square! Please trust me! I have an idea!"

Masako looked over at her beloved, "After what she did, we should all have faith in her majesty!" We all ran to the central square at a fast pace, and once we got there everyone was tired from running so fast.

Queen Sara smiled at us, "We have come far enough... The towers will serve as a barrier... That monster won't be able to get near us..."

Everyone sighed in relief for which I put a hand on Sara's shoulder and smiled at her for which she smiled back until we saw the towers being knocked down.

We see that Mukade in a giant puppet shell was knocking down the buildings and coming closer while calling out Sara's name.

He made purple Chakra threads connect to Sara's body so I brought out my Chakra blade to cut the threads, but he connected Chakra threads to me as well, keeping me in place.

He then used his Chakra Threads to make Sara choke herself which made me gasp as I tried to get out of Mukade's grasp, but was unsuccessful.

I suddenly felt myself gain control of my body as I see that Naru came and cut the threads away from my body then went over to Queen Sara and cut her threads.

Queen Sara fell backwards for which Naru caught her and gave her his Chakra blade to keep her save which made me jealous, but I mostly focused on how caring he was and stayed on that trait of mind.

I decided to help Naru distract the giant puppet Mukade by keeping my gloves on and tried hitting him from different sides of his body.

Two of the Naru clones jumped high enough to Rasengan a bridge that fell on Mukade's giant body, keeping him down.

Naru and I both landed next to the future Fourth Hokage and Choji's and Shino's dads as we tried to think of a plan to take down Mukade until we heard both Naru's and my name being called out so we turned to look at the voice who called us.

It was Sara, who took the Chakra blade that Naru gave her to cut her dress into a smaller sized dress. We were all shocked for which the five of us jumped down to watch her put her hair into a pony tail then spoke.

"I know that I can protect all of my people if I stop the Lay Line at it's source." I smiled at nodded as Naru pointed at her, "That's it! That's why Mukade wants to stop you so badly!"

She looked at Naru, "You remember the garden that I first saw you? The power of the Lay Line can't reach there... So Anrokuzan won't be able to get to close!"

I smiled, saying that it would work and Naru said that she was a great thinker as she went back to look at her people and spoke, "Alright! Please listen, I know a safe place away from the Lay Line, so lets head there right now! If we can reach it then that monster won't be able to get us!"

They all cheered as we heard Mukade shout, saying that he can't allow Queen Sara to live for which we turned towards him as Naru shouted, "Go on Sara! Don't give up! Find the courage to do this!"

She nodded as her and the rest of the citizens started running towards a stairwell that would take them to the garden.

Naru then got ready to fight Mukade as Choza and Shibi said that we should split up to protect Sara and defeat Mukade. I grabbed Naru's shoulder for him to look at me as I nodded and he sighed as Minato spoke.

"Sorry Naruto, but their right... He's powerful, and we need many lines of defense as possible... Let's do this... Naruto, Bell!"

I nodded as I grabbed Naru's hand and dragged him over to where the citizens were going to hide for which we followed behind them.

Running behind them, we got about half way there until I see a swarm of insects coming towards us so Naru, Minato, and I stopped as he held out his hand to get the message from Shibi.

Minato hummed, saying that he thought so for which Naru asked what was going on as Minato looked at the two of us, "Mukade... He's absorbing the power of the Lay Line, and unless we are able to seal it off, he will have an infinite amount of Chakra."

Naru and I looked shocked from the words that he spoke for which he spoke again, "But even if he has that much Chakra, there has got to be a weakness somewhere."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up to see that Mukade has catched up to us and the group stopped running for which Naru shouted at Sara to keep going.

Naru looked at me and spoke, "We have got to hold them off until we get everyone to safety!" He held out his hand and started to meld up Chakra which made me nod as I held out my hands and made a Rasengan in his palm.

Naru then ran at Mukade, but he shot him away with his tail. Naru was about to his the wall but I jumped up and grabbed him before he hit the wall and brought him back to where Minato was standing.

Minato looked at the both of us, "I'll take over here, you both have to keep Sara safe." I nodded as Naru said, "No way," which made me sigh as Minato gripped his shoulder.

"You can't fight him head on, but I have a way to uncover what his weakness might be... So please, the both of you, go!"

I brought Naru up to his feet as I told Minato that we would protect Sara for which he smiled and nodded.

Making it all the way down the stairs, we hear Sara speak, "There is a hidden Garden behind me, and the power of the Lay Line can't get inside!" I looked to see that Mukade was coming towards us so Naru told her to hurry up.

She nodded as she ran towards the door's opening, but the door wouldn't open so Masako asked what was going on for which Sara answered. saying that the door was jammed because of the towers fall.

Naru and I heard him getting closer for which we both nodded at each other as we both ran at Mukade, trying to stop him. Naru makes a Rasengan, but again, gets hit by his tail.

I came up on the other side and gather Chakra into my fist so I could punch him away, but he shot Chakra threads and knifes at me so I had to hurry back.

I jumped down to see Naru laying on the stairs, so I landed next to him, asking if he was okay. He nodded, wiping away some blood then made the sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu where ten of him appeared.

He started making Rasengan's and tried hitting him for which I use my strength to try and hit him, but it was no use.

I see Naru being held by Mukade's tail and was thrown down the stairs for which I call out his name. Rushing down towards him, I see him on his back so I helped him sit up, worried, asking if he was okay.

He smiled at me and nodded as Queen Sara came up to us and spoke, "Everyone made it into the inner Garden safely." I put a hand on her shoulder, telling her that she has done a great job which made her smile at me.

We looked up to see Mukade in his giant puppet form crawling down to us as Sara spoke, "It's just as I thought... As long as the Lay Line stays open, then Anrokuzan will have unlimited power... No matter what, I am going to have to go shut it down!"

Naru nodded, "Yea, it's up to you!" She started to run as Naru put a hand on my shoulder, "Protect her..." I smiled at him nodded then ran after Queen Sara into a giant room where there was just a bridge to a square point in the middle.

The middle had an eye like shape where the Lay Line's power was coming out of. This room reminded me of the room we first saw Mukade in when he absorbed the sealing formula from the Fourth Hokage's sealing Jutsu.

She looked at me, "I will stop the power of the Lay Line!" I smiled and nodded as we both ran over to the middle part of the room where I stayed at the bottom of the stairs as she started to shut down the Lay Line.

Once she got there, Mukade threw Naru into the room as he crawled into the room. "What's the matter leaf brat!" Mukade shouted as Queen Sara hurried to shut down the Lay Line.

His tail surrounded Naru and he was about to strike at him for which I called out his name but I was grateful to see that Minato saved him first.

I was barely able to hear what they were talking about. "Are you okay... Alright, I will strike at his weak spot. When I do, hurl your Rasengan right at it!"

Naru looked down, "I can't, I can't infuse any more Chakra..." Minato said that he would give him some of his strength for which Naru looked at him, "Won't work... The Rasengan is the Fourth Hokage's own Jutsu... Only Pervy-Sage, Bell, and I know how to use it."

He smiled back at Naru, "Of course, that's why I know it too... Come on, just put out your right hand..." Naru did as he was told for which Minato did what I did with Naru earlier to make a Rasengan.

Minato then made his own green looking Rasengan for which Naru was very confused so Minato spoke, "When similar Chakra merge, they strengthen each other's... And when that happens... The result is an Ultimate Supreme Rasengan!"

Both of their Rasengan's got bigger until they put it together, making both of their Chakra's merge together into one huge Rasengan.

Naru was still confused as Minato shouted, "This is it! The Ultimate Supreme Rasengan!"

I smiled, happy to see that Minato and Naru were having a family bonding, even though Naru didn't know it, as Mukade summoned more Lay Line Chakra to infuse into him.

Mukade said that he was going to be doing his ultimate Jutsu which missed because of the Minato's teleportation technique. Minato then ran out of the Chakra surrounding him and Naru and shouted out a Jutsu which makes clones of his kunai's.

Hitting Mukade, you could see his weak spot which was his spider like form from before for which Minato said was his weak spot.

Naru jumped up and aimed his Ultimate Supreme Rasengan at his weak spot, just as Queen Sara shut down the Lay Line.

I smile to see Naru safely land on the ground as we watched Mukade, who was cut in half, as he screamed in pain. "My plan... The five great nations... No, this can't be happening... I was going to rewrite history! I won't let it end like this! If I fall then so will you... All of you will parish along with the Lay Line!"

He then exploded with the last part of him falling into the Lay Line sort of lake which turned red as it started to get out of control.

The bridge started to collapse as Naru told the both of us to hurry and get to the other side where they were for which I held on to Sara as I tried to jump to the other side but failed as the bridge fell from under me.

I felt someone grab my wrist so I looked up to see that it was Naru who said that he wasn't going to let go as he started to fall as well.

I looked over to see that Minato was about to fall as well, but someone caught him and the three of us and brought us to safety. I looked to see that it was wood that caught us for which we looked over to see Captain Yamato carrying a small version of Kakashi-sensei.

Captain Yamato and young Kakashi-sensei landed next to us as the Captain brought back his wood, saying that, that was a close one.

I didn't notice that Naru and I were holding on to each other until Minato came over and asked for his kunai's back that he gave us from the start for which we let go of each other and gave him the kunai's.

Minato put one of the kunai's in his pouch as he took one of them and sealed the Lay Line with the kunai that we saw from before in our time which sealed the Lay Line.

Once he put the kunai in the eye like shape at the top of the stairs, the Lay Line turned green and was calm then it disappeared.

Suddenly, Captain Yamato, Naru, and I started to turn white which confused Naru for which Minato answered, "With Anrokuzan dead, and the sealing formula is in its place again, the pengilum of time is starting to swing back... So the three of you are about to be returned to your own era... Kakashi, you completed your mission I see."

This shocked Naru for which I giggled making him look at me, wondering why I was laughing for which I said, "You... Are such a knucklehead..."

He just smiled at me as we see that Captain Yamato hit Kakashi-sensei in the head, probably because of something that he said.

Minato said that it was time to go for which Sara looked at us, "So, your both really leaving..." I softly smiled at her as I gave her a hug for which she returned and Naru spoke.

"But Sara... You did what you had to do! You're an awesome queen! So even if we are not here, I know that you are going to do just fine!"

I let go as she looked at the both of us, "Naruto, Bell, I will never forget you..."

Minato interrupted us saying, "But we do not want to change history... It would be best if we erased all memory of this... So I am going to use a Jutsu formula to make everyone forget... Are you ready?" I nodded as Naru shouted.

"Wait, you said that you would talk to me after the mission was complete!" Minato crouched down and made a hand sign while speaking, "I did, but I didn't mean right now... We will meet again one day, I am sure that we will..."

Naru ran in front of him, desperately speaking, "No listen! I need to talk to you about something really important! And if I don't tell you right now, I may never be able to!"

Minato smiled at him, "I know that the day will come when we speak again..." He then brought his hand down to make a sealing Jutsu on the floor which Naru looked at him desperately.

"Please wait... By any chance... Are you..." Minato smiled at him once more, "If I had a son, I would have no better wish then for him to grow up to be a Shinobi like you."

My eyes soften as I walked over to Naru and put a hand on his shoulder which made him jump up and look at me.

"We aren't going to remember this, but I don't care!" He put his lips onto mine which shocked me and when we broke apart he just smiled at me while I was in a daze.

Sara then smiled at us, "Naruto, Bell... Your right, Rouran may be in ruins, but I still have the most important part, the people of this city. I will continue to do what I have to do for my people, because that is what you have both taught me."

I came out of my daze and smiled at her as Naru hugged my waist, "Yea Sara, as long as you stay gutsy like that, then you can achieve anything!"

Sara came to hug us as all we saw was light then we went back to our time with no memory of what just happened.

**********Time skip brought to you by my Trequal "It Has Begun - (Naruto Uzumaki Love Story)**********

We woke up to Sakura and Sai checking us over, asking if we were alright as Naru said that his head hurt and so did mine. I couldn't shake the feeling that I were forgetting something.

We walked out from the Lay Line tower to see a girl with red hair walking towards us and spoke once she got close to us.

"I was just walking by when I felt a disturbance in the Lay Line so I thought I would come check it out... A long time ago, my mother was the queen here and ruled over Rouran... I inherited a little of her ability to sense the Lay Line, but I need this to do it."

She brought up a Chakra blade which shocked me as Naru tried to look for his but was unable to find it and said that it was a Hidden Leaf Chakra Blade.

She brought it close to her, "This is my mothers most precious keepsake... She once told me that a hero appeared in her dream and gave it to her... Rouran was raffled by war, so the city was destroyed, but thankfully, with a large part from my mother, the citizens manged to survive. I intend to carry on her will, and live among the people like she did... Anyway, sorry I took up so much of your time."

Naru shook his head as she asked be to be excused, she walked away and I looked back at the city as I talked over to Naru. "You know, it was like we were in a dream that you can't remember that you had."

Naru nodded and said that it was a really nice dream for which Sakura said that it must have been perverted and Naru kept denying which made me giggle as we all headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Hey Guys!

I decided to do this short story from a dream that I had about my series, "The Anbu Child", and I think that it turned out well!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
